Summer of my German soldier: Alt Ending
by UniverseInHerEyes
Summary: what would of happened to Anton and Patty if she left with him when he escaped from her small town? this is an alternate ending to one of my favorite books.


My fingers passed over the indented crest of the gold ring. My mind cleared and I dashed to my closet grabbing a bag. I shoved in random clothes and some shoes. Then I tiptoed into the kitchen. I grabbed some food not caring that my parents would notice, I'd be gone by then. Then I tiptoed into my parents bedroom and took my father's wallet. I rushed back into my room and climbed out my window, then I dashed towards the train tracks and towards Anton.

"Anton! Anton! Wait!" the train was visible now, so was Anton, and he wasn't gonna leave me behind. His head snapped up surprised.

"PB? What are you doing here you have to go back!"

"No please Anton, please! If I go back I will die! I swear they will kill me. You know its true" he ran a hand through his hair.

"PB this isn't gonna be easy."

"I know but I wont be any trouble I promise!" The train was in front of us now, moving slowly. There was a half open car door 20 feet away.

"Alright lets go." The opening was closer. He ran towards it and swung up into the car. He reached back and grabbed my hand. "Hold on!" He said and pulled me inside. We sat there for a moment in silence. I broke the silence.

"Anton, are you very angry with me?" He grinned wearily.

"No PB, I'm not angry with you I'm worried. I'm wondering how this will all work out. This is more dangerous than you will have ever imagined." I was silent. "well PB we need to get some sleep, it will be a long few weeks" I nodded and pulled my bag off my back using it as a pillow, I tried to fall asleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw my father. I eventually succumbed to darkness.

* * *

I woke to Anton softly nudging my shoulder, "PB, wake up. It's morning, we are about to enter the station."

I opened my eyes and sat up, my throat was dry and my eyes were crusty. I rubbed them and looked over at Anton who was leaning against the door. He was peering out of the car. I heard the trains horns blow and new that we were approaching the station. "Okay we have to jump PB. Are you ready?"

"Yeah" I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulders. Anton made room for me by the door.

"Jump out and land in a roll, don't fall directly on your legs or they could break" I nodded and he put his hands on my waist easing me closer to the edge, the wind blew my skirt around me and my hair was in my eyes. "Ready? Okay now." I jumped and rolled into a mound of grass and shrubs. I heard a muffled thump as Anton hit the ground near me. "PB" I heard his voice say near me. I groaned.

"I'm okay" I turned over and smiled at him "What fun." He grinned back then stood up and brushed grass and leaves off of his pants. He held his hand out to me.

"Come on, we have to keep moving" I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. He surprised me by not letting go, we stared at each other for a moment. And then he slowly leaned forward until out lips met. I felt his arms go around me and he didn't let go until a trains whistle broke the silence surrounding us.

"What's the plan?" I asked, short of breath.

"New York, we are going to go there and find work in a port, and from there I'm sure we can get to Germany." I smiled, that sounded like a perfect plan.

"But how will we get to New York?" in the distance I heard a train whistle blow and I smiled.

* * *

New York is the busiest place I have ever seen, there were so many people that we could hardly move around. I know I smiled the whole time because Anton never let go of my hand, but no one really noticed us. We found a room in a shabby motel using money I had stolen from my father, and then we changed and ate some of the food I brought along. He was wearing one of my fathers shirts, one I had gotten him for fathers day. It gave me a strange foreboding feeling. But Anton is not my father and I know that he will never hurt me.

"Patty?" I jumped slightly, when was the last time he called me anything other than PB?

"yeah?"

"Lets go explore a little shall we?" He offered me his arm, like a perfect gentleman would, it was almost hard to believe that we were in a small dirty motel. I smiled and we left the motel. We explored hidden alleyways and huge streets trying to avoid policemen out of pure instinct. We were in the middle of a large square when I noticed a man giving Anton strange looks, I watched out of the corner of my eye as the man walked up to a police man and nodded towards us.

"Anton." I whispered urgently "We have to leave. I think someone recognized you."

"Oh?" he asked seemingly nonchalant but I noticed his hand tightening around mine. We were both scared. "Act casual, lets go. And Patty?"

"Yes?"

" If the worst case scenario really does happen I want you to know that I love you." My heart beat faster and my face warmed.

"I love you too."

"Alright then lets go." He stood and pulled me up with him, we walked quickly but not conspicuously towards a busy intersection. We hadn't made it far when we heard a shout and pounding footsteps behind us. Anton glanced over his shoulder and then broke into a run dragging me behind him, I started running too, faster when I heard the police yelling and saw people parting in front of us. We ran blindly through a maze of streets never quite losing echoing steps behind us. We turned down a narrow street and found ourselves in a dead end.

"Oh Anton!" I cried out.

"I know" He whispered. The police rounded the corner guns raised, pointed a us. I squeezed Anton's hand and the policemen began to yell.

"Put up your hands! Drop your weapons! Get on the ground!" Anton and I just stood there, half turned looking at each other.

"I love you" he mouthed. I didn't have time to reply before the hail of bullets hit us.

I felt points of pain hit me at several different points on my body, the force knocked my backwards. Anton never released my hand. I began to whimper as pain spread over me.

"Anton, Anton!" I forced out. "Anton!"

"Shhhhhh." He whispered "Hush darling, we will be ok-" he broke off, wincing. There were several bloodstained pinpoints across the front of his shirt. I glanced down towards my own chest and realized that I had them too. There was red liquid spreading beneath us. I felt woozy. My eyes started to flutter.

"Patty!" his voice was weak, "You stay awake!" I tried to nod through the waves of nausea that swept through me. I heard voices and policemen surrounded us. I was grasping Anton's hand as tightly as I could. Don't let go of me Anton, I thought, don't you let go. There was an ambulance, and the men tried to pull my hand away from Anton.

"Nooo" I moaned. They stopped and lifted us onto stretchers without separating our hands. We were put into the same ambulance. I turned my head a little to look over at Anton. His eyes never left mine even as his breathings became labored and he winced every few breaths. He tried to smile at me and I tried to smile back. Neither of us succeeded.

"Patty" He panted. It was my turn to shush him. He was taking on an unhealthy gray color. "No Patty listen to me." he took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Patty I am so sorry."

"Hush Anton, it was my choice, I love you." He nodded and closed his eyes, his grip on my hand tightened. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes again.

"I love you too." his eyes closed again and this time they did not re-open, his grip on my hand grew slack .

"Anton? Anton! Anton!" I gasped shaking his arm. One of the men shook his head.

"He's gone sweetheart." he said. I slowly slipped into oblivion.

* * *

I weaved in and out of consciousness. Sometimes I saw and heard voices. Sometimes I was floating in a sea of rolling pain. Then in the distance I saw Anton. He smiled and held his hand out to me, I took it without hesitating and we stepped together into a blinding light.

****Authors Note: i hoped you liked it, lmk what you thought:3****


End file.
